De carbone et de femmes
by AnnaOz
Summary: Conversation plombée entre Roy Mustang et Maes Hughes, ou comment les fumées du champ de bataille d'Ishbal ont cramé le Flame Alchemist. Pas de ship, pas de suite, pas de spoilers si on sait un peu qui est Roy.


**Disclaimer :** à Hiromu Arakawa et Kurosawa pour la version française

**Note :** Ma première fic pour le claim Roy Mustang pris avec Aélane sur la communauté livejournal "52 saveurs". A situer vaguement pendant le tome 2, pas de spoilers à moins qu'on ne connaisse pas les ambitions de Roy et la guerre à Ishbal, largement névrosée et glauque avec une très mauvaise fin.

&&&

« Quand tu es môme, tu crois que le parfum des femmes sera toujours semblable à celui de ta mère, à la senteur de miel doux qu'a le creux de son cou, là où s'échappent les petits cheveux pour battre contre sa nuque. Tu n'en peux plus de t'enivrer de ce parfum-là, il te faut y fourrer le nez trois ou quatre fois, inspirer jusqu'à ce que l'odeur se répande sous tes paupières, sur tes papilles, bouche les plus minuscules pores de ta peau, t'en gaver sans retenue. A ce moment-là, le gamin craintif, celui qui croit toujours que les démons attendent le noir et son sommeil pour le dévorer tout entier, peut enfin s'endormir en paix, parce qu'il baigne pour la nuit dans l'essence de sa mère. »

Ils sont accoudés – dire « avachis » serait plus juste – au comptoir depuis quoi, trois heures, quatre heures ? Depuis assez longtemps pour que Maes ait perdu l'énergie de talocher sans remord l'arrière-train de Roy Mustang : l'alcool l'a vidé de toute sa vigueur, il coule, béat, dans un abîme de cellulose d'où émerge seule la voix monocorde de Roy.

Son instinct l'aurait averti, une heure ou deux auparavant, que le terrain était miné, que c'étaient là les intonations passées du Flame Alchemist en proie aux fantômes d'Ishbal, mais son instinct n'est plus rien que gélatineux, saturé de whisky, baignant dans les fumées âcres de ses nombreuses cigarettes consumées sans même qu'il les porte à sa bouche.

Il est saoul, Roy aussi.

Il devrait cesser de boire, Gracia l'attend et il ne veut pas baiser la joue d'Elysia en puant la mauvaise eau de vie, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour le câlin du soir à son bébé sucré, trop tard pour s'éviter les reproches de sa femme, trop tard pour ne pas entendre les mots chargés de spectres du colonel Mustang.

« Et puis arrive le jour où tu n'es plus un chiard pleurnichard, même si tu as à peine vingt ans, tu es un homme avec des armes d'homme et l'odeur des femmes devient pareille à celles des autres êtres vivants : carbonique. Tu as déjà remarqué que, même s'il s'agissait de l'enfant le plus petit, le plus frêle, le plus maigre qui soit, il sentira en cramant autant le lard grillé que le plus obèse des vieillards… La mort par le feu nous remet tous au même niveau. »

Maes se demande vaguement, alarmé mollement par le regard de dégoût du barman qui leur a laissé une bouteille et les évite scrupuleusement depuis, ce qui a provoqué chez Roy ce torrent de pensées sombres ; ils avaient atterri ici au départ pour causer de conquêtes, de mini-jupes et de bas en nylon, de la chair de poule des cuisses des poulettes de Central, de toutes celles que Maes enviait à Roy en secret, tout amoureux et comblé qu'il était.

De Riza un peu, aussi.

De pourquoi Roy s'épuisait dans les bras de dizaines de filles qui ne possédaient pas le dixième de sa beauté et de sa force.

Ils auraient dû simplement parler de ça et Maes aurait peut-être eu un début d'érection réprimée à écouter son ami vanter les performances buccales de telle ou telle autre. Ensuite, ils se seraient gaillardement séparés et il aurait rejoint son lit chaud et la tiédeur douce des courbes de Gracia pour lui faire l'amour, heureux de l'avoir elle et de, finalement, n'en vouloir aucune autre.

C'était ainsi que ça aurait dû se passer, idéalement.

Comme si l'Idéal, tous cramés qu'ils étaient, formait un monde à leur portée.

Maes ne nourrit pas les mêmes cauchemars que Roy, il ne partage pas non plus les mêmes ambitions ; il a dû tuer infiniment moins, cela lui a suffi pour apprécier son bonheur familial sans voir s'agiter dans les clichés de sa femme et sa fille des centaines de cadavres ; il comprend, il connaît, il ressent les tourments de Mustang : ils sont chiens militaires, Roy à la chasse, lui à la niche, ils ont été toutous jappeurs ensemble, jouant follement à se mordre la queue.

Ils sont ça, ils sont frères. Ou presque. Ou plus.

La rage de Roy, il l'a faite sienne, le pousser au dos, le soutenir, l'écouter, l'épauler jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la marche finale qu'il résume en le seul mot d'espoir, il l'a promis, boire et chanter avec lui ce jour-là, le regarder fondre sur les filles et être heureux pour lui, parce qu'il aura payé mille fois le prix fort.

Si le prix pouvait ne pas dépasser celui de la bouteille, ce soir, juste un litron d'alcool et rien de plus, ce ne serait pas grand chose, cette addition-là, Maes pourrait la régler pour eux deux ; ce n'est pas assez pour Roy, jamais assez, quand avec lui seul il peut ouvrir vraiment son cœur, en gratter toutes les croûtes et le mettre à vif.

« Tu veux savoir pour Riza ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Maes hoche la tête, oui, il veut, bien sûr qu'il veut !

« Tu les connais mes femmes, tu les as vues, tu m'as excusé auprès de quelques unes, elles sont jolies, maquillées, coiffées, elles portent des robes qui s'ouvrent toujours trop facilement, elles n'ont jamais froid, même jambes et gorges nues… elles se parfument. Elles s'aspergent de patchouli ou de rose, de santal ou d'iris bleu et c'est pour ça qu'elles ne me font pas mal. »

Maes veut l'interrompre, lui dire que Riza non plus ne lui ferait pas mal, qu'il raconte n'importe quoi, qu'il est bourré, tout comme lui, et qu'il doit s'arrêter, revenir avec lui et dormir sur son canapé s'il ne veut pas être seul, mais qu'il faut, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, qu'il s'arrête.

« Ce qui me ferait mal, tu vois, ce serait de frôler la peau de Riza, de la sentir, de la goûter et d'en tomber amoureux, avec la peur au ventre de faire d'elle, un jour, par erreur ou par procuration, une autre femme au parfum carbonique. »

Là, tout est dit, et Roy, mécaniquement, par provocation ivre sans doute, claque des doigts.

Rien ne se passe, Maes a veillé plus tôt à ranger soigneusement ses gants dans sa propre poche ; le barman cependant n'a pas apprécié l'humeur ni le geste, il les jette dehors avec la promesse – qu'ils ne tiendront pas, il y a si peu de gargotes à Central – de ne plus revenir.

Il faut faire le chemin ensuite, pas en voiture pour ne pas s'exploser stupidement dans un ravin quand l'avenir promet des morts tellement plus créatives. A pieds donc, jusqu'à rentrer au foyer de Maes, dans le salon de Maes, là où les murs sont recouverts des photos que Maes prend de sa femme, de sa fille.

« Elle est belle, quand même, ta fille. » murmure Roy, la main appuyée entre Elysia au parc et Elysia dans la panade.

Ca désaoule Maes plus vite et plus fort qu'une douche glacée, il entrevoit là, dans l'abandon triste de son masque le moyen de rendre à Roy un peu de la flamme qui l'aide à monter un à un les échelons.

Preste sur ses jambes, il grimpe jusqu'à la chambre d'Elysia, prend dans son petit lit son joli bébé doux, caresse ses boucles noisettes, chuchote de ne pas voir peur, que c'est papa, rien que papa et redescend avec son trésor en grenouillère dans ses bras.

Roy se tient toujours là, à deux doigts de s'effondrer, et ses épaules se soulèvent comme sous le coup d'une série de hoquets.

Avec une lenteur et une délicatesse infinie, ravalant une remontée d'alcool brûlant, Maes dénoue les poings fermés de son petit Mustang.

« Elle est belle à croquer, et sa peau, c'est comme du nougat ou des bonbons au miel… Prends-la, sens-la, ça efface toutes tes femmes carboniques, mon Colonel, ça justifie tous les combats ! »

Quand Roy Mustang enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'enfant, qu'il y verse des larmes et que ça coule, froid, sur ses joues toutes roses, elle ne proteste pas, le serre, se frotte à son menton glabre, et, d'une petite poigne bien éveillée, s'agrippe à une mèche flottante de cheveux noirs.

Roy pousse un cri de douleur, tourne son regard sombre vers son ami et marmonne : « Message compris, vieux, tu peux la détacher… s'il te plaît ? » en s'essuyant les yeux avec, enfin, quelque chose sur le visage qui ressemble à un sourire.


End file.
